The present invention relates to scissors and shears in general and, more particularly, to a poly-scissors device and to a scissors connector, both aimed at simultaneously cutting two or more cuts in a medium such as a sheet of paper, which cuts are at a constant and predetermined distance from one another, along their length.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a pair of scissors, generally referred to as scissors 100, is typically made of a first member 102a pivotally connected via a hinge 101 (e.g., a simple hinge or an imaginary hinge) to a second member 102b, each of members 102a and 102b has a cutting end 104a and 104b, and an operating end 107a and 107b, ,respectively. Cutting ends 104a and 104b of members 102a and 102b, each having a sharp edge (i.e., a blade), 105a and 105b, respectively, form the cutting side 106 of scissors 100, whereas operating ends 107a and 107b of members 102a and 102b form the operating side 108 of scissors 100. Operating ends 107a and 107b of each of members 102a and 102b typically include oval-tinged handles 110a and 110b, respectively, to enable the thumb and another finger or fingers (e.g., the pointing finger) of a user to comfortably rotate cutting ends 104a and 104b of members 102a and 102b one relative to the other, around hinge 101, thereby to cut through a medium, such as, for example, a sheet of paper. When thus operated, scissors 100 create a continuous cut, either straight or curved, in the medium.
Nevertheless, it is some times required to create two or more cuts in the same medium, which cuts are desired to have a constant linear distance one from the other, such as, when a sheet of paper is cut to linear or curved ribbons. When employing a conventional pair of scissors (such as scissors 100 described hereinabove and in FIG. 1) for this purpose, at least two independent cuts are to be applied successively to the medium. Yet, specially if the cutting of curved ribbons is desired, precision is difficult to achieve.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, a poly-scissors device and a scissors connector, both of which enable simultaneously cutting two or more cuts in a medium, which cuts are at a constant and predetermined distance from one another, along their length.